Beauty & The Beast One Shot
by Rainbowbtrfly
Summary: Had a pretty vivid, awesome, adorable, GH promo style dream one night. In the promo it said "Three couples finally come together." Or something like that. Jolivia were one of them. I took what I remembered and added some fluffy cuteness.


Ok…before you read...A little info:

I am currently writing an Olivia fic that has her with two kids not one…and eventually a granddaughter.

So...that's who Nikki and Vivi are. Vivi is 3 years old at this point.

Anyhow…had a pretty vivid, awesome, adorable, GH promo style dream last night.

In the promo it said "Three couples finally come together." Or something like that.

Jolivia were one of them.

I only remember bits and pieces, but in my opinion...these are the best parts!

I took what I remembered and added some extra fluff.

So here you go…

_Dante, Olivia, Nikki & Vivi are having breakfast at Kelly's._

"You know. There is a very, very special day coming up soon." said Olivia

"I know what it is!" exclaimed Vivi

"You do?" asked Olivia

"What special day? There's no special day coming up that I'm aware of." joked Dante

"Uncle Dante, stop being silly. You know my birthday is coming." said Vivi.

"Oh that? That's not a special day." said Dante

"Mommy! Tell him to stop!" Vivi begged Nikki.

"Pay no mind to him, honey. Let's talk about your special day. I think since you and mommy were away for awhile, it would be nice to have a big party for your birthday. What do you think, Nikki?" Olivia asked her daughter.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. What do you think, little mama?" Nikki asked Vivi.

"Can we all dress up? In Disney costumes?" Vivi excitedly asked.

Silence fell over the table.

Just then Johnny walked in.

"Johnny!" squealed Vivi.

She ran over to him.

"Oops. So much for trying to avoid him, huh ma?" asked Nikki

"Yup. You can blame your granddaughter for that one." teased Dante

"Hey princess!" Johnny picked Vivi up into his arms

"I'm having a Disney birthday party and we're all gonna dress up in costumes. You have to come! Please?" begged Vivi

"Really? I wouldn't miss it for the world." promised Johnny.

"Yay!" Vivi hugged him and got down to run back to the table.

As she ran, Johnny and Olivia stared longingly at each other.

"There you are, mate." Ethan interrupted Johnny's concentration. "Ready?"

"Um. Yea. Yea. Let's go." Johnny mumbled.

Olivia watched as Johnny walked out. She just knew he was up to no good. And as hard as she tried not to, she couldn't help worrying.

"Nonna! Johnny said he'll come to the party!"

"Oh really honey? Well...that's great. I guess." Olivia sighed.

"Which princess are you gonna be? You have to tell him so he can be your prince."

"Why does Nonna have to be a princess? Maybe she wants to be a villainess, like Ursula the Sea Witch or the evil stepmother from Cinderella. Oh or maybe Cruella De Vil! How about it, ma?" joked Dante

"That's not nice Uncle Dante! You can be Sebastian and sing Under the Sea." Vivi stuck her tongue out at her uncle.

"Actually bro, something tells me you might stop traffic as Robin Hood. Something about a dude in tights. Lulu might like it. I'm just saying." Nikki teased.

They all started laughing as Dante got up and walked out of the restaurant.

_Night of the party_

"Nonna! You look beautiful! Mommy, doesn't she look like the best Belle ever?" asked Vivi

"Yes, baby. She does. And you are the most adorable Snow White ever." said Nikki

"Alright let's go greet the guests and show off the beautiful birthday girl!" Olivia led them out of the room.

Olivia stood back for a minute and observed the party. Carly was dressed as Cinderella. Lulu was Tinkerbell. Dante was one of the seven dwarves. (Grumpy, of course.) Robin & Patrick were Jessie & Woody. Molly & Morgan were Lilo & Stitch.

_Stop trying to pretend that you aren't looking for Johnny. Admit that you're disappointed he didn't show up. You love him and you're worried. Perfectly normal. Just don't let it show._

Olivia sighed and continued to watch as everyone enjoyed themselves.

Vivi was watching Olivia from across the room. Just then she looked at the entryway. Her jaw dropped in shock. She took off running to Olivia.

"Nonna, Nonna, Nonna!" said an excited Vivi

"What is it honey?" Olivia bent down to her level.

"You hear that? Your song is playing."

Olivia listened.

"You're right! That is the Beauty and the Beast song." Olivia smiled.

"So, you're supposed to dance."

"Oh. I am? With the birthday girl?" Olivia was confused.

"No, Nonna! With your beast!" exclaimed Vivi.

"Aw, honey. Nonna doesn't have a beast."

She looked up behind Olivia, smiled and said "Yes, you do!"

A white gloved hand appears next to Olivia and when she looked up...she locked eyes with Johnny.

Dressed up as a prince, Johnny bowed in front of Olivia and asked "May I have this dance?" and smiled.

Olivia put her gloved hand into his and he led her out to the dance floor.

As they danced, Olivia spoke first "You know. I have to admit. I was a little disappointed when I didn't see you here. And by a little, I mean a lot."

"I told Vivi that I wouldn't miss it for the world and I meant it. And there was no way in hell that I was going to miss you dressed up like a princess. Though, I have to make it clear, you are my queen."

Olivia reached up and kissed him in response.


End file.
